1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tower structure movable along and to be anchored relative to a floor track extending along one marginal portion of an area in which a vehicle is anchored having a frame, subframe or body portion to be straightened. The tower structure supports a hydraulically actuated pull arm therefrom for oscillation about an axis extending transversely of the pull arm and the tower and adjustably positionable along the latter and the tower structure includes a foot portion releasably engaged with the floor track and relative to which the tower structure may be angularly displaced about an upstanding axis. Tower structures including the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are classified in class 254, subclass 228.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of pull towers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,492,855, 3,698,230, 3,796,084, 4,309,895, 4,475,716, 4,507,951 and British Patent No. 1,373,287.
However, these previously known forms of pull tower structures do not include all of the structural and operational features of the instant invention wherein the pull tower may be positioned longitudinally along a floor mounted track, anchored relative to the track against sliding movement therealong, angled with respect to a plane normal to the track and utilized to apply a horizontal or inclined pull between the tower structure and an associated vehicle frame, subframe or body component.